A Donzela de Apolo
by Kitana-Sama
Summary: Ela nasceu após a maior guerra da história, num clã fechado e isolado do mundo e de suas tragédias, o Ragnarok, mas seu destino sempre foi guiado por Apolo. O.C. História Original. Review, please! - '


_Saint Seiya não me pertence, infelizmente... u.u Ou não! O.O'  
__Essa é a fic da minha personagem no fórum de RPG Saint Seiya World. Todas personagens que aparecem aqui são de minha autoria, assim como a história, que se desenvolverá no contexto do RPG._

_Me mandem reviews!! Eu ficarei feliz!!!_

**A Donzela de Apolo**

_Capítulo 1 - A escolhida de Amaterasu O Mi Kami_

O alvoroço era grande, o grande sino da Casa Central tocou, anunciando todos que estavam ali que o primogênito dos Sugimoto, neto de Sakyo, havia nascido. Algumas pessoas estavam alegres, outras enojadas, o bebê que nascera naquele momento era fruto de uma união pecaminosa que gerou repúdio em todo clã, quando foi anunciada.

Para aquele clã, só existia uma coisa pior do que o casamento de indivíduos consangüíneos e era a união de _gaijins_ e _nihonjins_. Hiromi, filha caçula do líder do clã, Sakyo, havia se unido matrimonialmente com Fernão, um brasileiro, nativo daquela terra povoada por mestiços e sangues ruins, nada poderia ser mais vergonhoso para esse tão honrado clã um desvio de conduta como esses.

Sakyo aparece na varanda de madeira com a recém-nascida nas mãos, todas vozes se silenciaram, o Líder faria seu pronunciamento, alguns olhavam para a cena e tinham a certeza de que ele baniria a neta, mandando-a para um instituição de caridade gaijin, outros achavam que ele diria que ela permaneceria no clã mas em condições de tratamento inferiores, sendo obrigada a se mudar, junto com seus pais, da Casa Central e havia um grupo que achava que ela seria bem aceita como membro da família e permaneceria na cúpula e no conselho do clã.

- Venho aqui para um comunicado de suma importância. Por isso, agradeço a espera! – começou o duro líder dos Sugimoto olhando para todas famílias que se amontoavam no pátio.

-Este bebê que carrego em meus braços é minha neta, estudei os movimentos naturais, o Sol a ilumina e veio prestigiar seu nascimento, por isso vi que o caminho de minha primeira neta é abençoado por _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_*... Por isso o melhor nome para ela será Kitana! – fez uma pausa, olhou para a neta e logo em seguida para os presentes.

- Kitana, pois esse nome lhe dará a sabedoria, a astúcia e a beleza que serão necessárias para liderar esta família quando os deuses pedirem minha alma de volta ao ciclo de energias desse Universo. – comentários e burburinhos começaram a surgir, mas Sakyo estava determinado a terminar sua declaração rapidamente. – Por tanto, trago Kitana em meus braços até vocês, para que vocês vislumbrem e conheçam a minha escolhida! _Arigatô gozaimashita_! – se retirou deixando todos estupefatos com a informação.

O silêncio, nada além do ingrato silêncio. Os membros do clã se entreolhavam chocados com o anúncio, pensavam que a _Ainoko_ seria atirada as esferas mais baixas, como um exemplo a todos da aberração que nasce da união de um _Nihonjin_ com um _Gaijin_. Não se achavam iguais a recém-nascida, quanto mais inferiores, a incredulidade de que iram se curvar diante de Sugimoto Kitana, assim como seus filhos, mostrando sua completa lealdade e submissão a Herdeira.

O fato deixou alguns tão horrorizados e com um sentimento tão forte de humilhação que, nos meses seguintes, famílias inteiras eram encontradas mortas dentro de suas casas, com mensagens que, basicamente, diziam que haviam recuperado a Honra de sua família e tentavam salvar a Honra do clã. Pois, é claro, a Honra só pode ser lavada com Sangue, uma troca justa e que vários outros chefes de família estavam dispostos a fazer. Mas a Casa Central interviu, dizendo que aqueles que se matavam estavam cometendo uma heresia, ao ir contra a decisão de _Amaterasu-Kami-Sama_, fazendo aquela onda de sacrifícios cessar.

---//---

Mais um evento grandioso na família, o segundo neto de Sakyo, filho de Akemi e Takashi vinha ao mundo, as famílias estavam reunidas no pátio, esperando o pronunciamento de Sakyo sobre a situação, pois agora havia um neto legítimo, fruto de uma união completamente pura, todos estavam curiosos para que o Patriarca desse sua palavra sobre o assunto.

A porta se abriu, de lá saíram Sakyo com seus trajes tradicionais, trazia a pequena Kitana, com apenas 1 ano de idade, em seu colo, estava adorável com um kimono azul com sakuras cuidadosamente espalhadas pelo tecido. Todos olharam curiosos, esperavam que ele trouxesse o neto nos braços, mas estava certo, pois até o momento, Kitana era a Herdeira.

- Me sinto honrado com a presença de todos, nessa noite onde _Tsukiyomi O Mi Kami*_* nos abençoa e traça o caminho de Ryuichi, meu segundo neto, cujo nome foi escolhido para lhe trazer a força e a bravura do dragão. – começou Sakyo. – Venho aqui anunciar que meu segundo neto nasceu tão forte e tão saudável quanto minha herdeira.

Os olhos de muitos se encheram de orgulho, afinal, um varão havia nascido e isso significava, pela tradição, de que a primogenitura seria concedida a ele e a pequena Kitana seria, como todas mulheres mais velhas, criada para ser inteligente, saber agradar aos homens e arranjar um excelente casamento que traria ainda mais força para o Clã.

- Mas... – continou o velho líder. – O caminho de Ryuichi foi traçado por _Tsukiyomi-Sama_, a Lua, aquela que emite seu brilho usando toda generosidade do Sol em oferecer seus raios. – fez uma pausa, muitos já entediam onde o líder ia chegar e estavam incrédulos. – Por isso mesmo, a não ser que algo maior afaste o Sol de nós, ele continuará a brilhar! A Lua só assumirá quando não houver mais Sol! Portanto, Kitana continua como minha Herdeira e Ryuichi será o sucessor de Kitana até que ela construa sua própria família e tenha seus próprios herdeiros! _Arigatô Gozaimashita_!

Sakyo se retirou, mas dessa vez não era o silêncio que se fez ouvir e sim as vozes de protesto e profundo descontentamento. A raiva estava presente no rosto dos mais ortodoxos, mesmo assim ninguém ousaria desafiar Sakyo, por dois motivos: o primeiro era porque ele era o líder do clã, haviam jurado lealdade ao primogênito, custe o que custar; o segundo, era porque Sakyo era famoso por ter sido aquele que derrotou Takashi Sunogawa, também chamado de _Oni***_, um ninja muito temido em _Nihon_, enviado ao Brasil para acabar com o exilado e ex-patriado Clã Sugimoto.

Os anos passaram tão rápidos quanto um olhar, o treinamento da jovem, cujo destino havia sido traçado por Amaterasu-Sama, se desenvolvia melhor do que o velho patriarca previra, Sakyo e Wakako, esposa do Líder, viam o talento de Kitana nas artes marciais e nas artes femininas desabrochar tão naturalmente quanto as flores de cerejeira durante a primavera. Até que, naquele fatídico dia de outono, quando as folhas caiam e os botões das cerejeiras estavam prontos para anunciar a primavera, três estrangeiros chegaram a Casa Central, desejavam falar com o líder daquele clã. Depois de muitos anos a Cúpula se reuniria para traçar, mais uma vez, o destino do Clã Sugimoto.

_Continua..._

_---//---_

* Amaterasu O Mi Kami - Deusa do Sol no Xintoísmo e entidade superior e mãe de todos outros deuses.  
** Tsukiyomi O Mi Kami - Deusa da Lua no Xintoismo e filha de Amaterasu.  
*** Oni - Significa Dêmonio.


End file.
